ROADS
by A l'aventure compagnon
Summary: Eleanor Radquin a bien essayé de vivre sa vie normalement, de profiter de sa romance pas vraiment romantique avec Joffrey, de se mêler aux autres dames de compagnie… mais en devant parallèlement tuer les meilleurs conseiller dudit Joffrey et les maris desdites dames de compagnie, l'adaptation n'est pas toujours facile. T/M
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **~O:o:o:o:o:O~**

Jon Aryn était vieux, il le savait.

Il était un des hommes les plus riches et influents du royaume, étant la main du roi Robert Baratheon. Il possédait à lui seul trois seigneuries et était à la tête d'une immense fortune. A sa mort, il laisserait ces terres et cet argent à son fils aîné, Marc Arryn, qui n'attendait que sa mort pour faire main basse sur toutes ses richesses. Car il avait de l'ambition. Et pour atteindre son objectif, il lui fallait impérativement cet argent. Cet argent que son acariâtre père se refusait de lui léguer et qui pourtant lui permettrait de réaliser son rêve devenir le nouveau maître de la Garde de Nuit, la confrérie protégeant le royaume depuis des siècles à toute créature venant du nord du Mur, la séparation entre le royaume de Westeros et celui des sauvageons et des bêtes sauvages atteindre les sommets de la hiérarchie.

Marc Aryn ferait tout pour s'emparer de l'argent de son père le plus rapidement possible. Celui-ci s'attendait même à voir surgir un assassin portant dans sa bourse les pièces de son traître de fils. Le vieux Aryn ne voulait pas que son héritage finisse dans les mains d'un traître, d'un ennemi du royaume qui tenterait de renverser l'actuel maitre de la Garde de Nuit pour s'emparer de sa place. Pour cela, Jon Arryn le savait, il lui fallait empêcher Marc de s'approprier des biens. Il ne pouvait pas les léguer à sa femme, morte Quelques années plutôt dans un tragique accident un incendie avec ravagé la moitié de la ville dans laquelle ils avaient fait halte un jour de sécheresse pendant un voyage dans le sud, emportant l'auberge la plus couteuse de la ville dans les flammes et sa femme avec. Aryn ne la regrettait pas vraiment. Elle avait été un mariage arrangé depuis son adolescence et lui avait laissé à sa mort une quantité d'argent époustouflante. Mais elle était d'une grande intelligence et aurait su gérer l'argent qu'il lui aurait laissé. Il faudrait donc à Jon Aryn donner l'argent à sa fille, récemment mariée au fils d'un riche marchand. En laisser un peu à son fils pour qu'il ne soit jamais dans le besoin, mais pas assez pour qu'il gravisse les échelons de la société afin de devenir le maître de la Garde de Nuit.

Jon Aryn, hésitant, finit par sortir une feuille, prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encre, et commença l'écriture de son nouveau testament. Celui-ci resterait dans les mains de son conseiller, qui ne le dévoilerait qu'à sa mort pour qu'il reste secret de son fils. A la troisième ligne du testament, Aryn était tant absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. A la cinquième ligne, il ne sentit pas la présence quasiment invisible dans son dos. A la sixième ligne, il eût à peine le temps de sentir le fil de la lame sur sa gorge que son sang se déversait sur son testament.

Assassiné par une des dames de compagnie de la reine.


	2. Chapter 1 - THE WOLF AND THE MURDERER

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **The Wolf and the Murderess**

 **~O:o:o:o:o:O~**

Eleanor Radquin sortit du manoir de Jon Aryn situé en pleine ville en remettant ses gants de haute couture, puis rejoignit la litière qui l'attendait devant la porte principale, prête à se mettre en route pour le château royal. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés flottaient derrière elle. Son corps était svelte et sa robe écarlate laissait entrevoir des formes généreuses. Son visage n'était pas non plus anodin ses yeux d'un vert profond et son nez grec démontraient son arrogance, son énergie et son intelligence. Les jeunes nobles ou valets se retournant à son passage en la découvrant n'étaient pas rares. En chemin, la litière s'arrêta devant une petite échoppe, une herboristerie située au milieu d'un quartier populaire. Les passants ralentissaient pour voir quelle grande dame pouvait bien venir dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville de Port-Réal. Les nobles ne s'aventuraient que très rarement dans les coins mal famés de la ville les meurtres et vols y étaient bien trop fréquents, les rues puaient la sueur condensée des habitants, les légumes et la viande pourrie des étals bordant la rue et les urines déversées depuis les fenêtres des hauts bâtiments collés étroitement les uns contre les autres. Les seuls bourgeois s'y risquant restaient dans les maisons de plaisir et gardaient la main sur leur bourse pour se protéger des vols.

Le laquais se précipita d'ouvrir la porte et s'effaça afin de laisser passer Eleanor Radquin et se plia dans une profonde révérence. Elle descendit, ne lui jetant même pas un regard. Elle entra dans la boutique, chercha le propriétaire des lieux du regard puis, ne le trouvant pas, soupira et se promena dans les rayonnages en parcourant nonchalamment des yeux les fioles et bocaux disposés sur les étagères.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un homme aux environs de la quarantaine rentra dans la boutique par la réserve. Il portait une barbe grisonnante de quelques jours, et son visage n'était pas particulièrement remarquable, et pourtant il dégageait une impression d'autorité impressionnante. On pourrait le trouver attirant, il avait une forte musculature, un visage plutôt attrayant et on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas dénudé d'intelligence. Pourtant les quelques clients qui le virent passer s'écartèrent prudemment de son chemin, avec l'impression que l'homme était vicieux et ne possédait aucun sens moral. Une arme, prête à tuer. Quand il la vit, il se dirigea vers Eleanor et la mena vers le fond du magasin, s'éloignant ainsi des deux vieilles femmes qui conversaient sur les propriétés médicinales du thé vert à l'entrée. Leur conversation devait rester privée.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda l'homme.

\- Alors je n'ai eu aucun problème avec le vieux, maitre, répondit-elle d'un ton presque méprisant pour l'homme qui venait de mourir.

L'homme sonda le regard de la jeune femme à la recherche d'une quelconque faiblesse. N'en trouvant pas, il approuva.

\- Bien. Voici une partie de l'argent pour ton premier contrat, dit-il en lui tendant une bourse à moitié pleine.

Après avoir pris son argent et l'avoir tendu au laquais qui s'en empara pour la ranger, Eleanor hésita, puis se lança.

\- Maître... Cela fait cinq que je suis votre apprentie.

\- En effet.

\- Vous aviez dit, lorsque j'ai commencé ma formation, qu'elle se terminerait le jour où je serais capable d'avoir mes propres contrats et de les réaliser.

\- Où veux- tu en venir ?

\- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai honoré un contrat, il me semble. N'ai-je pas fini mon apprentissage ? L'homme soupira. Puis sa voix se fit grave.

\- Honorer un contrat ? Aujourd'hui, tu as en effet tué sur commande. Mais un contrat, c'est avant tout de la préparation. Qui a choisi le contrat ? Qui a marchandé avec le commanditaire ? Qui a trouvé comment te faire entrer dans le manoir ? Qui est allé récupérer l'argent ? Sûrement pas toi.

Eleanor s'empourpra et baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Ta formation est loin d'être finie, reprit-il. Ta cible, aujourd'hui, était un homme si vieux qu'il a besoin d'aide pour monter sur un cheval. Qu'en sera-t-il quand ce sera un jeune soldat en pleine santé que tu devras assassiner ? Malgré le fait que tu sois l'élève la plus douée qui m'ait été donné de voir, tu resteras mon apprentie encore longtemps.

L'apprentie sourit, surprise par ce compliment, habituellement si rares.

\- Tu peux y aller. Reviens demain.

William Rutern regarda la litière s'éloigner vers le château, tirée par deux magnifiques chevaux à la robe luisante.

Il devait malgré son apparente indifférence avouer qu'il n'était pas peu fier d'Eleanor. Son élève depuis cinq ans, elle apprenait vite et promettait déjà d'être un des plus grands assassins du continent de Westeros. Elle avait dès le début de sa formation montré beaucoup d'aptitudes étonnantes, du moins pour une jeune fille de famille noble. Son statut lui ouvrait en outre des portes. En tant que dame de compagnie de la reine, Cersei Lannister, elle pouvait rencontrer les plus hautes personnalités du royaume et les assassiner sans qu'un seul soupçon se porte sur elle. De plus, on se méfiait beaucoup moins d'une femme que d'un homme. William Rutern ne pouvait le cacher il comptait bien se servir d'Eleanor et de sa position sociale lorsqu'elle aurait fini sa formation.

Celle-ci durait depuis la nuit où il l'avait retrouvée, seule, sur le point de mourir de ses brûlures, parmi les cendres de son manoir et de sa famille. William ne pouvait pas se risquer à la prendre sous son aile, une jeune fille n'étant pas faite pour être élevée par un assassin. De plus, il n'en avait nulle envie. Cette fille l'aurait juste encombrée et elle aurait été une bouche de plus à nourrir. Il n'arrivait malgré tout pas à se résoudre à l'abandonner aux mains de la grande faucheuse. Il lui avait donc proposé un marché en échange de ses services et du tiers de ce que lui rapporteraient ses activités lorsqu'elle aurait achevé sa formation, il lui donnerai chaque mois de quoi subvenir à ses besoins et ferait en sorte qu'elle soit adoptée par une famille quelconque. Évidemment, elle avait accepté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ne pouvant vivre seule dans les rues àà peine douze ans alors qu'elle avait toujours vécu dans le cocon familial bourgeois rassurant. Deux semaines plus tard, par on ne sait quel moyen, Eleanor était adoptée par une famille bourgeoise de la capitale. Avant même ses quinze ans, elle était nommée dame de compagnie de la reine, et depuis elle poursuivait parallèlement sa vie de dame de cour et celle d'apprentie assassin.

 **~O:o:o:o:o:O~**

Eleanor pliait soigneusement ses robes de cour, ses gants et ses bas lorsque l'on ouvrit brusquement la porte et qu'une petite fille se précipita dans la chambre comme une tornade.

-Mademoiselle Ano ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Je veux pas que vous vous en ailliez, moi !

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de soulever l'enfant et de la poser sur ses genoux.

-Voyons, je ne m'en vais pas longtemps, Myrcella ! On part juste avec ta mère la reine et Joffrey en visite chez les Stark, dans le nord. Nous serons de retour dans peu de temps.

-Pourquoi je peux pas venir, moi ? Renifla Myrcella.

Eleanor sourit tendrement en voyant l'air renfrogné de la jeune fille puis caressa sa joue et glissa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds platine derrière son oreille.

-Tu t'ennuierais, lui affirma-t-elle. Ça ne va pas être très amusant, tu sais. Ton père va parler politique avec Ned Stark très longtemps, pendant qu'on aura froid aux oreilles et les pieds dans la boue -tu sais comment c'est le Nord !

-Mais pourquoi vous devez y aller, vous ?

Eleanor soupira.

-Ta mère s'ennuierait, seule. Et puis il faut bien que certaines de ses dames de compagnie l'accompagne, pour s'occuper de ses robes, de sa coiffure, toutes ces choses.

 _Et éliminer certains gêneurs du Nord_ , pensa amèrement la jeune femme. Ce voyage apparemment anodin durant lequel le roi Baratheon devait demander à Ned Stark de prendre le poste de main du roi était en fait un calcul minutieux de William, son maître. Un client anonyme désirait le décès discret de la fille Stark, Sansa. Il payait bien et avait garantit la sécurité de la femme en cas d'échec, mais la mission s'annonçait particulièrement dure. Assassiner la fille aînée de la future main du roi n'allait en rien être _discret_. Eleanor avait donc profité de ce voyage pour mettre à exécution la mission. Il paraissait normal qu'une dame de compagnie accompagne la reine dans le Nord, sa présence ne poserait donc pas de question.

Un des problèmes serait de s'éclipser une fois arrivés à Winterfell, la reine ayant à l'œil tous ses valets, dames, et autre. Son absence serait remarquée et on l'interrogerait à ce propos. Mais il y avait plus important d'après ses recherches, les enfants Stark étaient très proches les uns des autres et se surveillaient mutuellement, faisant attention les uns aux autres. Il faudrait s'assurer de la discrétion du benjamin, connu pour être un petit fouineur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il le gêne. Puis il faudrait faire passer la mort de la gamine pour un accident, ou bien une maladie. Elle avait en poche quelques concoctions qui tuaient lentement mais sûrement, d'autres qui reproduisaient les symptômes d'une fièvre mortelle, d'autres encore simulant l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle pouvait également la pousser d'un toit et faire en sorte que l'on croie qu'elle avait trébuché. Bref, elle avait l'embarras du choix. Eleanor espérait que le convoi royal serait déjà en route pour Port-Réal lorsqu'on remarquerait le décès de Sansa. Elle ne voulait pas être une seule seconde suspecte, et cela pour aucun membre de la cour. Elle désirait juste éviter les soucis.

Eleanor sortit de ses pensées lorsque Myrcella sauta de ses genoux et se planta face à elle, les poings sur les hanches, avec une vraie tête de Lannister ayant l'habitude qu'on ne lui refuse rien.

-Je vous autorise à y aller, mais seulement si vous me promettez que la prochaine fois je viens avec vous et que vous me ramenez un cadeau.

La jeune femme ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant et lui promit, puis elle fut enfin seule.

Elle eut bientôt fermé sa malle. Elle se glissa dans une robe de nuit et monta dans son lit, laissant seule une bougie brûler pour lui permettre de continuer sa lecture. Elle lisait un roman historique relatant la vie de la famille Targaryen. Lorsqu'elle entendit les cloches de la ville sonner minuit, elle referma son ouvrage et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Peu de temps plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrit doucement et une silhouette se faufila dans sa chambre, comme toutes les nuits depuis bientôt trois lunes. Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eleanor lorsque la silhouette souleva le drap pour se glisser dans son lit.

\- Joffrey, ronronna-t-elle.

Le fils de la reine et héritier du trône l'attrapa par la taille et roula de manière à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme puis força la barrière de ses lèvres de sa langue. Leurs souffles se firent saccadés pendant ce baiser qui s'éternisait. Alors que Eleanor ratissait les cheveux blonds platine de son amant de ses, Joffrey malaxait sans aucune retenue sa poitrine en poussant des grognements presque animaux. Eleanor enroula ses longues jambes autour des hanches du futur roi. Après quelques minutes, Joffrey se cambra et jouit en elle. Elle cria. Simuler était son quotidien. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné d'orgasme et Joffrey encore moins. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras au-dessus d'Eleanor en soufflant comme une forge.

\- Mère veut me marier à une Stark, annonça-t-il quelques minutes après.

Eleanor grogna et tenta d'attraper ses lèvres mais il la repoussa. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle savait très bien que la reine finirait par marier son fils à une bourge avec un balais dans le cul mais bourrée aux as. Joffrey était naïf de ne pas le savoir. Et, surtout, pourquoi cela le mettait-il dans un tel état? Il répondit à sa question muette.

\- Je vais me marier. Donc, toi... et moi... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Quoi?

Elle n'était que la maitresse du prince -et probablement pas la seule. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi un mariage arrangé changerait la donne. Le visage de Joffrey s'empourpra, signe d'une de ses crises de colère dignes d'un enfant gâté-ce qu'il était.

\- Que... Comment ça, "quoi"? Vous n'allez rien faire pour l'en empêcher?

Apparemment, Joffrey considérait leur relation comme un amour aveugle et invincible. Eleanor décida de jouer le jeu. Joffrey était une des personnes des plus influentes du royaume malgré sa maturité inexistante, et mieux valait l'avoir dans sa poche que comme ennemi. Elle afficha un air peiné sur son visage.

\- Mais, mon prince, minauda-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une dame de compagnie, je ne peux pas vous retenir. Même si je souhaiterais vous garder à mes côtés toute ma vie et que je vous aime plus que quiconque, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous empêcher d'épouser une autre.

Eleanor était consciente que sa tirade était très niaise et pas du tout crédible, mais Joffrey était tellement imbu de lui même qu'il la crut sur parole. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue d'Eleanor puis murmura:

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tout prévu. J'ai demandé à un des espions de mon oncle d'éliminer cette sale Stark. Ainsi on ne me forcera pas à toucher une autre que vous.

Le prince ne se rendait pas compte de l'ironie de la situation. D'après la jeune femme, l'oncle en question devait être Tyrion Lannister, le demi-homme en taille mais en termes d'intelligence, doublement plus futé que toute sa fratrie réunie; l'autre oncle de Joffrey, Jamie Lannister, ne s'embêtait pas avec des espions. L'espion était de toute évidence William Rutern, son maitre. Il avait déjà évoqué devant son élève qu'il travaillait pour la famille royale. Et le maitre l'avait envoyée, elle, pour tuer Sansa Stark. Eleanor allait donc devoir tuer la future femme de son amant. Si l'on oubliait par quel biais ils en étaient arrivés là, on pourrait presque croire à une maitresse jalouse que son amant en épouse une autre.

 **~O:o:o:o:o:O~**

Les sabots des chevaux s'enfonçaient dans une épaisse couche de boue, en éclaboussant les soldats marchant à pied à leurs côtés. La reine Cersei se plaignait depuis le début du voyage, deux jours au auparavant. L'humidité, le froid hivernal, la lenteur du convoi, son mari qui n'arrêtait pas de boire; tout était prétexte à se plaindre. Et plus personne ne la supportait. Chacun essayait de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir faire le trajet dans une autre diligence. Eleanor en souffrait le plus; la reine la voulait toujours à ses côtés, ayant "plus de conversation que les autres", Joffrey la rejoignait tous les soirs dans les bois et ils forniquaient comme de vulgaires lapins, et elle devait en plus faire attention à ce que personne ne tombe malencontreusement sur ses poisons et couteaux dissimulés dans ses males. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé qu'elle aperçut le château de Winterfell. Elle fut déçue; on lui avait tant de fois décrit l'imposance des châteaux de pierre du Nord, la beauté des paysages froids... Ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'un bloc de cailloux tombant en ruines et la campagne humide et marécageuse. Si la beauté des habitants de cette région était à l'image du panorama, sale, froide et rustique, elle comprenait la réticence de Joffrey à épouser une Stark...

Le convoi s'arrêta dans le village le plus proche du château et seule la famille royale ainsi que quelques gardes poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à Winterfell. Les gardes et commerçants qui les avaient accompagnés s'empressèrent de chercher une auberge -ils ne seraient pas invités à dormir au château- et de sortir leurs marchandises sur la place du marché. Eleanor profita de l'agitation pour partir en reconnaissance, à savoir à quoi ressemblait sa cible, où logeait-elle, où Eleanor pourrait-elle se cacher ou par où pourrait-elle s'enfuir... Elle enfila une cape sombre, en rabattit la capuche pour dissimuler son visage et prit la direction du château. Elle renonça assez vite à éviter les flaques de boue et d'eau croupie sur la route de terre. Les portes étaient à peine surveillées, elle entra sans aucun souci. Elle passa le long du mur de pierre délimitant la cour principale, évitant ainsi les Stark qui parlaient avec le roi, Joffrey et Cersei. Cachée derrière un pilier, elle prit tout de même le temps de regarder attentivement les enfants Stark.

Il n'y avait pas de tout quand à la future épouse du prince; il n'y avait que deux filles, l'une était bien trop jeune, et l'autre faisait des yeux doux à Joffrey. La rousse était donc la future mariée. Elle avait tout d'une pimbêche qui écarterait les cuisses sans se plaindre quand son époux le lui demanderait. Tout ce qu'Eleanor méprisait. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas de pitié pour sa victime au moment de l'éliminer. Les autres enfants étaient tout aussi pathétiques. Le plus vieux faisait apparemment croire qu'il était bon et modeste mais Eleanor était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre qu'il était hautain et méprisant. Elle s'imagina qu'en bon fils à papa, il finirait par obéir aux ordres de Ned Stark aux doigts et à l'œil en croyant qu'il prendrait toutes les décisions. Une sorte de Joffrey du Nord en somme. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait du futur Roi du Nord. Les deux plus jeunes garçons ressemblaient à des fils pourris gâtés incapables de quoi que ce soit et habitués à ce que l'on obéisse à leurs moindres désirs. Les seuls qui n'inspiraient ni pitié ni dégout à Eleanor étaient la plus jeune fille et le jeune homme qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, comme s'il était l'un des frères sans pour autant faire totalement partie de la famille. Probablement un batard, songea Eleanor. La jeune fille avait l'air bien plus intelligente et débrouillarde que sa sœur et dégageait une force brute. Le batard, lui, était non seulement beau et probablement très fort mais paraissait aussi avoir tellement souffert dans sa vie que plus rien ne l'atteignait. Il était en totale contradiction avec sa fratrie. Eleanor remarqua les loups qui les accompagnaient. Eux poseraient problème. Ces animaux avaient un flair incroyable et la sentiraient approcher. Elle devrait probablement s'en débarrasser.

Le roi prit Ned Stark à part et les autres rentrèrent chacun dans leurs appartements. Eleanor suivit discrètement Sansa. La jeune Stark logeait dans un coin reculé du château, près de la chambre de son petit frère Bran. Eleanor passa ensuite en cuisine, où elle était sure de trouver des servantes commères, comme à Port-Réal. Elle en trouva derrière les fourneaux, déblatérant des ragots sur le fils du seigneur voisin, qui apparemment avait épousé une sorcière -Eleanor rit de leur naïveté. La sorcellerie n'existait pas, pas plus que les dragons ou autres créature fantastique. Elle se fit passer pour une nouvelle cuisinière pendant un bout de la soirée, les aidants à préparer le repas. Elle apprit en bavardant avec ses collègues que le jeune Bran était régulièrement sujet à des insomnies -pas de chance pour elle, elle devrait être doublement prudente. Eleanor les interrogea un peu plus sur la rousse, sous prétexte qu'elle avait toujours admiré sa prestance naturelle et que travailler au château au plus près d'elle était un honneur. On lui dit que Sansa n'arrêtait pas de parler de Joffrey depuis qu'ils avaient appris que la famille royale allait leur rendre visite, qu'elle rêvait d'aller vivre à Port-Réal -pas de chance pour elle, elle serait morte avant. Eleanor apprit au moins une chose utile pour son contrat: Sansa avait l'habitude tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher d'aller promener sa louve en forêt, seule. Ce serait le moment idéal, elle n'aurait pas ses frères et sœurs dans les pattes. Elle jugea qu'il était temps de rejoindre le convoi au village elle ne voulait pas attention en disparaissant trop longtemps.

Elle n'eu aucun mal à sortir de la « forteresse » -on disait les châteaux du nord aussi surs et bien surveillée que les prisons de la capitale, mais d'après Eleanor on y entrait et sortait comme dans une passoire. Quand elle arriva au convoi, le bas de sa robe et ses chaussures étaient toutes boueuses. Elle tenta discrètement de prendre des affaires de rechange dans sa malle, mais c'était sans compter les autres dames de compagnie qui la repérèrent immédiatement. La plus âgée la gronda :

\- Vous êtes folles ? Partir seule dans la campagne dangereuse du nord, alors que nous avons des tonnes de travail ici ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Une plus jeune gloussa et suggéra qu'elle était avec un fermier en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Eleanor la fusilla du regard. Elle ne s'abaissait pas –et ne s'abaisserait jamais- à faire ce genre d e chose avec un vulgaire fermier ! Elle s'excusa hypocritement de son absence et se justifia en expliquant qu'elle avait promis à la princesse Myrcella de lui ramener un cadeau du nord. Malheureusement elle n'avait rien trouvé, les nordiques n'étant que des barbares qui construisaient uniquement des armes de brute et du jambon moisi. Les autres dames lui dirent qu'elle avait été naïve de croire que ces brutes pouvaient fabriquer quelque chose d'assez raffiné pour satisfaire l princesse, mais la laissèrent ensuite en paix. Eleanor se changea, puis s'installa avec les autres membres du convoi dans l'auberge devant le feu, certains cousant des draps, d'autres jouant aux cartes, les gardes profitant de l'absence de la famille royale pour se saouler au bar. Quand elle, elle regardait pensivement le feu en buvant du thé, attendant que le soleil se couche pour aller ôter la vie à une Stark.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à somnoler, un garde entra en trombe dans l'auberge, apparemment paniqué.

-Debout tout le monde ! cria-t-il. La famille royale est revenue ! J'ai besoin qu'on aille chercher un médecin _immédiatement_ !

Toute l'auberge s'agita, personne ne comprenant rien à la situation. Eleanor sortit dehors et aperçu la garde royale, à côté de la diligence de la reine. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'adressa au plus jeune, un ami à elle.

\- Mathias, que se passe-t-il ?

-Le prince a été mordu par un loup, répondit-il. Un des loups des Stark. Il n'a presque rien, mais il n'arrête pas de gémir et de crier qu'il va mourir alors on cherche un médecin pour qu'il le calme. La reine est dans une colère folle, elle voulait tuer tous les Stark pour avoir abimé son « petit chéri » -je cite, mais je pense qu'elle va plutôt se rabattre sur le loup.

Eleanor jura. Avec toute cette agitation, Sansa n'allait surement pas être autorisée à sortir dans la soirée. Elle vit un médecin arriver en trombe, le pantalon encore défait et la chemise de travers les gardes l'avaient probablement réveillé en plein milieu de sa nuit. Les gardes firent évacuer tous les villageois curieux qui s'étaient approchés, et tout le monde se réfugia dans l'auberge, Eleanor y compris.

Une heure plus tard, Mathias entra dans la taverne. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui depuis ne heure, on entendait les cris de rage de la reine, de souffrance du prince et les grognements et insultes du médecin disant à Joffrey de se taire pour qu'il puisse travailler en paix. Mathias s'installa à la table d'Eleanor.

-Comme on s'en doutait, dit-il, le prince n'a qu'une égratignure. Mais il aura une cicatrice pendant un bon morceau de sa vie et la reine veut qu'on tranche la tête au loup. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce serait le loup de l'aîné. Robb Stark. Il ne va probablement pas être d'accord, mais bon, face à la reine… Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance de sauver la peau de son clébard.

Eleanor soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Evidemment, que Sansa n'allait pas sortir. Mathias remarqua son trouble.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Eleanor ?

-Rien, je… j'avais juste d'autres plans en tête pour ce soir que l'exécution stupide et irréfléchie d'un loup.

-D'autres plans ? Comment ça ?

-Rien d'important, dit-elle en lançant un sourire à Mathias pour qu'il lui foute la paix.

Mathias lui lança un regard pervers puis se tourna vers les autres dames de compagnie.

-Dites-moi, Eleanor n'aurait pas un amant dans le coin par hasard ? leur demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Si ! gloussèrent-elles. Elle a disparu toute l'après-midi, et elle est revenue toute débraillée en prétendant qu'elle était allée chercher un cadeau pour la princesse Myrcella.

Eleanor leva les yeux au ciel mais ne les contredit pas. Il valait mieux qu'elles croient qu'elle avait un amant, plutôt qu'elles apprennent la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'elle préparait l'assassinat de la future reine. Et puis, cet amant fictif lui permettrait de disparaitre à tout moment sans qu'on ne se pose de question elle prétendrait qu'elle était avec lui. Il ne fallait juste pas que le prince Joffrey l'apprenne.

Mathias se tourna vers Eleanor et retrouva son sérieux.

-La reine va être de très mauvaise humeur pendant tout le voyage à cause de cette histoire. Vous allez devoir marcher sur des œufs. Elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle voulait se venger des Stark elle a demandé à Ned Stark lui-même de trancher la tête du loup qui a mordu Joffrey.

Eleanor murmura un « Oh ». Les Stark n'allaient probablement pas être en excellent termes avec la reine après cela. Le loup était l'emblème du Nord, tuer celui-ci serait pour Ned comme tuer une partie de son royaume.

Ils entendirent soudain un loup hurler à la mort hors de la taverne. Ils se levèrent précipitement et sortirent. Le loup était tenu en laisse par un garde et glapissait de terreur. A ses côtés, Ned Stark le caressait pour l'apaiser, une expression de colère refoulée et de tristesse sur le visage tandis que la reine Cersei et Joffrey les regardait d'un air méprisant. Le gouverneur du Nord tenait dans ses mains une large épée Valeryenne dans la main droite et ne semblait pas se résoudre à la lever. La reine claqua de la langue dans un signe d'impatience. Ned leva la tête vers elle, lui lança u regard noir puis vérifia a que la lame était bien aiguisée il voulait que le loup souffre le moins possible. Il la leva très haut et, tentant d'ignorer les gémissements inquiets de l'animal, abaissa la lame. La tête roula aux pieds d'Eleanor.

Peu à peu, les curieux s'éloignèrent et les dames de compagnies et les quelques gardes qui n'accompagnaient pas la famille royale descendirent à l'auberge pour se rallonger devant sa chope de liqueur ou retourner papoter devant l'âtre brûlant. Eleanor resta un petit moment dehors, le temps d'entendre Ned Stark craquer et sangloter sur le corps inerte de son loup et le prince grommeler un « Bien fait pour ce sale clébard ». Son sang bouillona. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, arracher l'épée des mains de Ned Stark, tirer Joffrey de la calèche par les oreilles, le plaquer contre un mur et lui enfoncer _très_ lentement l'épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Ou la gorge. Lequel des deux saignerait le plus ?


End file.
